A Chance Meeting
by Anneliza
Summary: A story about meeting Quinton Flynn and Derek Stephen Price and talking about Axel and Vexen.


"Why do all the interesting people never turn up at the conventions I go to?" I muttered as I walked; eyes boring a hole into the gray pavement below my feet.

"The next game is going to be centered around three characters more stupid then Sora ever was, but I still get a role in it," a cocky voice said.

"I get a role too! They get to explore Lea and Isa's relationship!" another voice shot back.

I turned my head to see who was yelling and felt my jaw drop.

Standing in an alley next to a nice hotel, was Quinton Flynn and Derek Stephen Prince. They were clearly in the middle of an argument and as rude as it would be to interrupt, I couldn't stop myself from slowly walking up to them in awe. "Oh big deal! Like anyone cares about-" he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" the other man asked as he stared at me in confusion.

"I'm a huge fan of both of you!"

They didn't say anything, but each took a small step backwards.

"I'm not crazy," I said quickly. "I just really like your work."

"Really?" the older one asked. "Who's your favorite character?"

"Well, for you," I pointed at him, "I like Axel and Reno. And for you," I pointed at Prince, "I really like Vexen. Kingdom Hearts is one of my favorite games and the Organization is the best!"

"You like Vexen?" Prince asked. "I thought everyone hated him."

"Are you serious? Do you even know how many fans you have? So many people dress up as you, including me!"

"What about Axel?" Flynn almost demanded. "He's better than Vexen right?"

I chose my words carefully.

"Axel is a great character, and he has a lot of fans, but you have to admit that he was a little deranged when he killed Vexen."

"Thank you! I've been saying that for years!" Prince shouted. "Don't you agree that learning about Vexen's past as Even is more interesting than learning about Axel's past as Lea?"

"You're talking about Birth By Sleep, right? Well I think it should be more about the apprentices, but it's still nice to know about most of the Organization's past lives as Somebodies. I want to see the relationship between Even and Ienzo though."

"You're a Zexion fan?"

I nodded.

"Is that a bad thing? He kicks butt!"

"I like Zexion," Flynn said. "The lines for when we're betting on the next person to fall were some of my favorites."

"You mean when you were in the Castle Oblivion basements? I believe you said that it was going to be Marluxia. At the point, Vexen had already died."

"Thanks to someone!" Prince shot at Flynn.

"It was in the script. Blame the writers."

Flynn turned to me.

"You really know the story," he commented. "You're a serious fan."

I nodded happily.

"Who else do you like in the series?"

"I like all the Final Fantasy characters, and all the Organization, but I hate all the main characters. Except for in Days because that's Roxas. The only problem with him is that he's depressed all the time."

"He's a Nobody! He can't have emotions!"

"He still has the most for any of them. Even though Axel displays some."

"That's because of Roxas and Sora."

I scowled at the mention of the hated character.

"What is it?" Prince had noticed my frown.

"I just really don't like Sora. He annoys me. He kills almost everyone in the Organization and is incredibly stupid." I looked down. "Plus, he made me cry."

"How did that moron make you cry?"

"Isn't it obvious? Axel's death scene."

An image of the moving scene that ended Axel's life burst in front of my eyes.

"He died to help Sora, and that was a waste! I know you were attached to him because of Roxas, but it wasn't worth it! You turned on the Organization for him!"

"As I told him," he pointed at Prince, "it was the writer's fault."

Prince looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"We're going to be late! The meeting starts in ten minutes!"

"Before we go," Flynn pulled something out of his pocket, signed it and gave it to Price.

Price looked at it and nodded before signing it as well and handing it to me.

I took it with apprehension and nearly dropped it.

It was a picture of the Organization in their past forms.

"That is a drawing of what the Organization looked like as Somebodies. Only the artist, and the people acting as them in Birth By Sleep have a copy."

I could have died on the spot.

In the corner was a small message.

'Thanks for the chat. Hope to see you again sometime. Q'

Next to it was another message.

'I'm glad you like Vexen. Not many people do. Thanks. Derek'

I waved goodbye and watched them walk inside.

I really hoped that I would indeed see them again.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this for my college essay, but apparently it didn't count . It has to be someone famous and would change your life. Yes, I CAN see how it doesn't work. NOT!<br>The topic was: Imagine being able to join a conversation between any two people, living or deceased. Describe that conversation. Identify the people and topic and express what you were able to contribute and/or what you learned. .  
>I really wish this was real...:(<p> 


End file.
